Love and Trying Times
by Romance105
Summary: Kit's brother Charlie brings a "friend" over for dinner. Did I mention that it is a girl? Future Kit and Stirling! Rating might change in future! Pictures of Character are now on my profile!:D
1. Chapter 1

Love and Trying Times

I do NOT own Kit or any American Girl Characters form the book I only own Charlie's girl friend. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in 1934 and a girl in a pale blue dress happily skipped up the steps to a house that belonged - to the Kittredge family. The girls name was Kit. "Kit can you help

me with dinner?" "Yes mother" Help with dinner? I would gladly do anything then help with dinner but it seemed like my mother needed help. "Mother why are we using the nice table

cloth and china? Are we having a visitor?" We never really had many visitors except for my uncle, which I would rather not talk about. Then I heard a masculine voice come from a room

and ask "Hey mom does this shirt look ok?" and my older brother Charlie came out into the kitchen with a very nice mint green shirt. Wait did I just say that my brother looked very nice?

Ew. "It looks fine sweetie." "Ok thanks mom" and Charlie went back into his room. "So mother you never answered my question, are we having a visitor?If we are they must be important

to make Charlie get dressed up." " Yes Kit we are having a visitor." " Really who is it? Is it someone famous?" "It is Charlie's friend from school." I was disappointed. We were having

another one of Charlie's friends from school over to dinner. How exciting! We are always having these guys over who will just stuff their faces, chew with their mouth open, act like pigs

and then leave. The male species was a never ending- disappointment. " I am going to be in my room if you need me." I was not at all interested on who was coming. I mean maybe they

will forget to call me for dinner and I won't have to meet this "friend" at all! Hooray!! "Kit.. Kit.. Hello??" "Oh yeah sorry I was thinking" ( and probably a little red from the embarrassment)

I turned to leave but my mother said " Kit you should stay down here. The guest will be here any moment." " But that would be wasting time what if they didn't come at all and I would

be sitting down her for the rest of my life and grow an old women.." Then Charlie came out of his room, finally! I swear he takes more time getting dressed for one guest, than I take

getting dressed in a month. " Don't worry Kit she will be here in a couple minutes. She's is never late." " Ok I mumbled walking toward the parlor" Wait SHE??? Did Charlie just say SHE???

It finally hit me. Charlie has a girlfriend! I ran back to the kitchen to make sure I wasn't going crazy. " Wait Charlie did you say SHE? Inferring that you are having a girl over for dinner?"

"Yes Kit I did say _she_." Then I ran around the house chanting "CHARLIE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!" "What is all this commotion" My dad asked as he walked down the stairs " Charlie is having

his girlfriend over for dinner and now I have something to add to my newspaper" I took out my notebook and started to write:

_Charlie has his new girlfriend over for dinner. We will have to see how this goes._

" I knew that he was having a girl over, but he did not tell he that she is his girlfriend." my dad added. "Dad...Kit.. wait. She is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend from school. Ok thats it

no more no less" He did seem kinda upset. " But you do like her right?" I asked ( I had to this question was itching me. I am a reporter after all) " She is just a friend Kit" as he walked

away I took out my notebook and wrote:

_Charlie has his new friend over for dinner. Charlie reports that they are just "friends" (for the moment)_

As I was writing this down the door opened and I saw a girl walk in and she looked absolutely -beautiful. Ruthie would call her movie star material. I could barley move at all. All I could do

was watch her and Charlie hug, then Charlie introduced her to the family. Wait I am the family! I looked up and saw the girl in front of me and she said "Hello my name is..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story (btw this is my first story on fan fiction)

You will find out the name of the "girl" in the **next** chapter. In order to get the next chapter you must REVIEW!! yep its the magic word!! Tell me if you loved it or hated it( I hope you don't) REVIEW= "girl's" name ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to **snapekickass and MaGgIeIsAsTaR** because they were the first **2** people to review to my story... So if you guy's are reading this I love you sooooo much! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Wait I am the family! I looked up and saw the girl in front of me and she said "Hello my name is Alayna pleased to meet you." Wow that's a beautiful name compared to mine I thought.I wonder if I will look like that in the eleventh grade.... " Hi I am Kit, Charlie's sister nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands. Her hands were soft and milk white...

**Charlie P.O.V**

Wow she's beautiful I thought as I saw her dainty hand shake Kit's hand, I hoped my family liked her. I was glad I had finally had the guts to ask her to dinner. I am lucky she said yes and didn't reject me like the rest of guys at school....

~~~~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~~~

Day 3 of Joey convincing me to ask Alayna to dinner at my house on way to school: "Come on Charlie just go up to her and ask her to dinner, if not I will gladly come to your house to eat some of your mother's delicious meat loaf and stuffed baked potato's.. mmmm makes me hungry just thinking about it." said my best friend Joey (he was convincing until he brought up the food) "Joey for the last time... I can't." I said as I sighed. " Why not... are you nervous?... Just go up to her and say ' Alayna would you like to come to my house for dinner..' see it's not that hard plus any girl at school would love to to dinner at your house" " haha Joey very funny.. no girl at school would say yes." as soon as I said that Joey stoped. " What? What's wrong mate?" "Dude, any girl at school would go out with you. As being the best friend of the guy who is the record holder in the **100-yard dashes, high jumps, and broad jumps**** the girl's are practically praying for a chance to go out with you. I have even heard that you are the most "dreamy guy" they have ever seen." he whispered. I was astonished at the last sentence " Who ****said I was "dreamy" " Sources that I am not at liberty to discuss." Thats Joey for ya! Ugh " But yeah man you practically have your own fan club, but.... Alayna might me difficult though ."Joey said hesitantly. " Oh great now tell me??" " Well she's .... different.... I mean she not like most of the girls I see at school... I never see her talking about guys and stuff so..." Bring, Bring..the bell rung " We better hurry or we will be late to class." I ran after Joey to the large building me called, school.**

**~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~**

**I heard my mother's voice say " Why don't we all come into the dinning room so we can eat dinner before it gets cold" Our small party then migrated into the kitchen and was hit by the smell of my mothers cooking mmm.... "Are you making meat loaf and stuffed baked potato's Mrs. Kittredge?" asked Alayna. " Oh yes dear it is one of my signature dishes." " Do need any help with the cooking?" asked Alayna's beautiful voice. " No dear we are just about ready. So I would like to hear about you Alayna dear. What do you like to do?" " Oh I love to paint, read... oh and dance" she said. As she reached for the potato's I looked at her chocolate brown hair.....**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~**

**Day 7 Of ****_Trying ( _****hey ya have to give me credit for attempting)********to ask Alayna to dinner: **** Her chocolate brown hair and was shiny in all the right places... and her light brown eyes complemented her face and ...**

**" Mr Kittredge... what is the reason for Mr. Darcy's behavior toward Elizabeth?" um.... I should have been paying attention instead of staring at ****_her _****"Dr. Darcy is harsh toward Elizabeth..... because he was not sure not how to portray his feeling's" I answered. " And what were those feelings?" "Love, Mr. Darcy loved Elizabeth." I said as I smiled at Alayna .Bring the bell rang " That is all for this morning class I will see you after lunch." I looked over to Alayna's seat.... and she was gone.. drat I muttered to myself. I ran outside "Alayna.... Alayna.." she turned around and her face brighted as I yelled "wait up" and I ran to catch up to her " Oh hello Charlie. How are you?" " umm......ummm I am uh fine thanks. How are you?" I asked nervously. " I am fine... thank-you. Are you ok Charlie? You seem.... ****upset.." She asked in her light crisp voice " I am fine." I lied... "Are you sure?" " I am fine Alayna... don't worry.. ok I am fine" " Oh ok... What did you think of today's lesson?" ohhhh darn umm I thought of what to say as I brushed my hand through my hair (stupid habits). " You weren't paying attention... were you?" she asked " umm for the first half I was" I said as she rolled her eyes "I think Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth make a splendid couple don't you? Though, I don't understand why he can't just go up and tell her that he loves her instead of making it a big production..." Yeah I know..Perfect timing I thought just ask her " Um " There I did it. Now wait for the rejection Charlie.. don't be upset... if she says no... " Charlie what did you say? You kinda mumbled" " Oh um I was wondering.." Then I heard the one voice that I wished would just cry into a small hole and .. "Charlie! I haven't seen you forever?? How are you?" I must of put a painful expression on my face because Alayna started laughing. "Oh Hello Marie." said Alayna. The high pitched, clingly Marie just answered " Oh I hope I wasn't interrupting anything I just saw Charlie here and knew I had to come say hi. So Charlie have you been working on you jumps... you don't want to be out of shape for the college recruiters." after Marie's blah blah blah " I'm I'll see you around Charlie" as she started to walk away " Wait! Alayna... actually Marie you did interrupt something." I said ....ok Charlie you can do this.. " Um I was asking ****_Alayna_**** if she would like to come to my house for dinner tomorow... you know as um..... friends." as soon as I finished saying this to the soft brow eyes that belonged to Alayna... (I swear Marie's eyeballs were going to pop out of her head.) Then I heard the voice of an angel say " I would love to have dinner at your house. I will see you tomorrow Charlie" as she walked away to class..."**

**~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~**

**"Charlie hello??? Charlie???"then a soft, but strong arm was shaking me. " Charlie?" I then snapped out of my day dreaming. " Oh sorry Alayna... I was thinking about the homework we have to night." Then I heard my mothers voice say " Well I guess you aren't going to eat your dinner." Our grandfather clock chimed 8 o'clock. " Oh I best start walking home sense it is a long way. Thank you very much for ****letting me come over I gratefully appreciate it." " Oh no problem dear. You are welcome to our home any time." As Alayna gracefully started walking toward the door. "Um excuse me" I said to my parents. I walked to the door where Alayna was standing..." Thank-you Charlie for inviting me. I appreciate it. I had a great time." " Well I am glad you could come." As we stood in awkward silence, I instinctively drew my face closer, and closer, and closer to the face that was just inches from my own. The face that belonged to the beautiful girl named Alayna. As our faces got closer we could feel each other's heart beat racing and then.... **

**hahaha.... thats the end of the chapter!!! Tell me if you love it or hate it( hope you don't) And as always review = ********new chapter****!!! I know you wanna press that review button!! **


	3. UPDATE!

Dear Readers,

When I write I love putting lots of effort and love into my stories here on fan fiction. Unfortunately due to time constraints I have put this story on hold. I will be updating in the future but not right now. I am sorry for the delay. In the mean time check out my blog

The link is on my account page as my home page. It is called Cross My Heart and Hope to Write

I am blogging about the book I am writing and other things. Feel free to stop by and leave a comment or become one of my beloved followers.

Thank-you for understanding,

Romance105


End file.
